Sailor Sol: Dark is the Night
by Allura99
Summary: The night hides a lot of things: sins, crimes, desperation. However, in one city, the night hides a lot more. AU of Saga of Sailor Sol.
1. Prologue: Sacrifices

Prologue: Sacrifices

* * *

"The night has a thousand eyes" --Francis Bourdillon

* * *

"Celeste, I'm sorry." 

Setsuna placed a hand on the other woman's shoulder. However, the redhead gave no response, not even a flinch. Her eyes remained on the ground before her.

With a sigh, the Japanese woman removed her hand. She wished she could believe that Celeste wasn't aware of her presence. But that would be a lie, and she had enough sins on her conscience already.

"I'm really sorry."

She turned and began to walk away.

"You've said that already."

Setsuna paused, unsure if she had actually heard the words. Celeste still stood motionlessly, continuing to stare at the ground. However, tears now streaked her pale face.

"Is that all you have to say, Setsuna?"

The venom behind the words hit the dark-haired woman like a slap to the face. For a moment, she was stunned. Then she managed to find her voice again.

"What would you have me say, Celeste?"

The American laughed, filling the evening air with the sound. Regaining control of herself, she shook her head. She still did not turn to face Setsuna.

"Tell me that it was worth it. That all this is a part of some grand design. What was gained by this?"

Setsuna bowed her head. "I can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Celeste demanded. "Because it will jeopardize your precious Timeline?"

"We all have to make sacrifices, Celeste."

Again, Celeste shook her head. "Yes, you told me that. I thought that I could handle it. I didn't realize how personal it would be."

"I'm sorry."

"Quit saying that! I don't give a damn if you're sorry or not, Setsuna. It won't change anything!"

"No, words rarely do."

"Do you know how much I want to hate you right now? Everything was fine until you reentered my life."

Setsuna closed her eyes in a desperate attempt to stop her tears. "It had to happen, Celeste."

"Well, what's to happen now?" She whirled around to face Setsuna. "I'm fifteen years old. What am I suppose to do?"

"You'll have family. You won't have to go to a home. That should be some comfort."

Her green eyes narrowed as Celeste stalked toward Setsuna. "Comfort? Got to hell, Setsuna."

Setsuna walked her friend walk away. She stared at the ground, studying the freshly turned earth. She placed the bouquet of flowers beside the two red roses already there.

"For what's it worth, I am sorry."

However, the headstones gave no reply.

* * *

Author's note: 

Shortly after starting Book II (Homefront), I started having ideas of a different Sailor Sol. And to be honest, I was annoyed. I already had most of Book II outlined, intending to focus on the growing relationship between Celeste and Jonathan. I knew that I would probably have to do a Book III to do the Mara storyline justice. I didn't want to ditch these storylines for what was then a half-formed idea.

As I worked on Books II and III, the alternate Sol storyline continued to percolate in my head. When it was still there as I was finishing up Book III, I knew I was going to do something with it. But what to do with it? It seemed pretty weird to do an AU of a fanfic that I wrote.

I had intended Book III to be the end of the story when I started it. I really didn't want a story where Celeste and Jonathan are married, she's still fighting creatures of the night, and he's got a 9-to-5 job. I could have focused on the younger Scouts or even have brought new Scouts into the story. But this fanfic had been centered on Celeste, and I wasn't going to change that just to get an extra storyline.

So, I returned to the option of just keeping it as an alternate storyline. Since it was an AU and not a true Book IV, I have labeled it as such. While many of the same characters may appear in this storyline, their histories and their relationships with the other characters have changed from the previous Sol story.

I hope that you will enjoy this new Sailor Sol story.

--Allura99


	2. Chapter 1: Initial Meetings

Chapter 1: Initial Meetings

A series of female screams was what had drawn her attention. However, as Sol entered the alley, it was eerily quiet except for heavy, panting breathing. Using her staff to generate more light, she ventured into the glum.

'There's too much blood,' Sol thought as she stared at the prone figure of the girl lying in the street in front of her. The demonic creature turned as it finally became aware of her arrival. Even more blood dripped from its jaws, turning Sol's stomach.

"Sol Celestial Wind!" She aimed the attack high, succeeding in missing the girl and hitting the monster in the upper torso.

It roared in pain and lunged at its attacker. Sol jumped to the side. However, she wasn't quick enough and the creature's claws raked deep gashes down her arm and side.

She tried to hit the creature with her staff, but it seemed unaffected by the blows. Roaring again, the monster swung his heavy arm and knocked Sol clear across the alley and into a brick wall. Gripping her staff tightly, she rose to her feet and fought to stay conscious.

"Sol Corona Flare!"

The strike hit its target. The creature roared one final time as it began to glow. Then, it exploded, filling the alley with a burst of orange-red light.

Sol dropped her staff and it vanished. Despite her best efforts, the darkness was winning. She fell to knees and was unconscious before she hit the pavement.

* * *

"What have we got?" Detective Jonathan McKenzie asked, slipping underneath the crime scene tape.

A portly police officer looked up from his notebook. "Glad you're here, Mac. This one's pretty bad."

Avoiding a puddle of blood, he studied the now crowded alley. "How bad?"

Ricco sighed as he flipped back to the beginning of his notes. "There are two victims, one deceased. The survivor appears to be a good Samaritan and is being treated by the EMTs now. They know to keep her so she can be interviewed."

"A good Samaritan, huh?" Jonathan remarked. "I thought they were a dying breed. So what do we know about our assailant?"

"Nothing or next to it. Apparently he attacked both victims with some kind of bladed or pointed instrument. However, it wasn't too sharp because the wounds on both women had very jagged edges, ruling out a true blade."

"Unless it wasn't a very sharp blade."

"And we are assuming it's a he," Ricco added.

"In these cases, it usually is a he. Anything else?"

"Autopsy on the deceased should reveal more about the instrument used, and we'll wait on the rest of the lab stuff as well. Oh, and one of our friends may be an additional witness."

"Which one of our friends, Ricco?" Jonathan asked, repeating the sarcastic emphasis.

"Ian Michaels."

"This can't get worse, can it? Damn it, I bet you want me to interview him."

"I want you to do both interviews," his partner replied smoothly. "But, if I was you, I'd talk to our Samaritan first."

"And why's that?" Jonathan demanded, running a hand through his dark hair.

Ricco smiled. "Trust me, Mac. Just trust me."

* * *

Not too many people would interrupt an attack, especially in this city. So, as he strolled toward the back of the ambulance, Jonathan envisioned some muscle-bound hulk. However, as the good Samaritan came into view, he paused.

"Do you need something?" the EMT asked impatiently, briefly looking up from his patient's nearly bandaged wounds.

Jonathan flashed his badge. "I need to talk to your patient. How much longer?"

With a final bit of tape, the technician placed the last bandage. He rose to his feet and turned to Jonathan. "Just finished. Since you refused stitches, lady, you're going to have some ugly scars."

"I guess that's my decision, isn't it?" the woman replied, brushing her thick hair back from her face. "Thanks for the bandages though."

He shrugged. "It's my job. Okay, she's yours."

"Thanks," Jonathan said, watching the other man leave. Assured that the man was out of hearing range, he turned his attention to the woman.

She was tall, almost hitting an even six feet if his guess wasn't off too much. While she wasn't a muscle-bound hulk, she was toned. But what drew his attention was her face, the creamy skin offset by vivid, emerald eyes and a mass of wavy red hair.

"Is there something you need, officer?" she asked, interrupting his inspection.

"I'm Detective Jonathan McKenzie, ma'am. I need to talk to you about the events of this evening."

The lively green eyes continued to study him. "I see."

"First, I need some information: your name, age, address and phone number for future contact."

"My name is Celeste Halley. I'm twenty-three years old," she supplied with the other information as well.

"Did you know the victim?"

She shook her head. "No, I've never met her."

"Why were you out at this hour anyway, Ms. Halley?"

Her eyes narrowed. "I'm a college student, detective. I had done some research at the public library a few blocks away and was walking home. I heard someone, a woman, scream from the alley. I went in to see if I could help her and then I was attacked as well."

"Did you get a good look at the attacker?"

"No," Celeste said quietly. "It was too dark and it all happened to fast."

"Nothing at all?" Jonathan prodded.

"Nothing that would help you."

"Let me be the judge of that, Ms. Halley."

"I didn't see anything," she snapped. With a sigh, she placed her good hand against her forehead and sighed. "Look, detective, it's late. I want to go home. Is there any way we can do this at another time?"

Jonathan saw his partner, realizing he was listening to the whole interview. At his questioning look, Ricco nodded. With a slight nod of his own, Jonathan looked back down.

"That will be fine, Ms. Halley. I will call and arrange something with you tomorrow. An officer will escort you home."

"That won't be necessary." She rose to her feet but began to sway.

Jonathan reached out a hand to steady her. "I'm afraid I must insist."

He gestured for an officer to come over. As he waited, he glanced down at the ground and saw a flash of metal. Kneeling down, he found a strange gold medallion, almost like a brooch.

It was covered in strange symbols and markings. When he touched it, he felt a weird tingling in his entire arm. Wanting a closer look, he picked it up and stood up. Celeste saw a metallic flash in the weak light as Jonathan stood up.

"Oh, that's mine. It must have fallen out of my purse."

Ignoring the detective's questioning look, she took the object. The additional officer arrived and agreed to escort Celeste home. As he watched her walk away, Jonathan couldn't help but think he had seen her somewhere before.


	3. Chapter 2: Questions and Some Answers

Chapter 2: Questions and Some Answers

"And they found you?" Selene demanded.

Celeste sighed and finished buttoning the cuff of her long-sleeve blouse. She hoped it was enough to hide the bandages but not draw too much attention. "I had already changed back. They think I was just a regular passerby who decided to help."

"But that detective saw your brooch," the cat protested. "Surely that's going to raise some questions."

"It looks like a funky piece of jewelry, Selene. He has probably already forgotten about it. Will you please stop worrying?"

With a shout of triumph, she located her keys and grabbed her purse. However, the cat placed itself between the woman and the door. "Where are you going?"

Celeste made a sweeping gesture over her red-and-white striped apron. "Where do you think? Please, stop worrying about me!"

"This isn't a game, Celeste!"

"I know that! I'm the one out there every night facing these monsters."

The cat looked away. "While I sit here, just sitting and waiting for you to come back."

"Selene, I didn't mean it that way."

The cat still didn't look at her. "Maybe not completely, but part of you does."

"Neither of us asked for this," Celeste said, "but we've made our decisions. We have deal with that. We can talk about this more later, but I am late for my shift at the hospital. I'll be back later, okay?"

"Yeah, sure, later."

The woman sighed. "Selene."

"You're already late, Celeste. You'd better get going."

Taking the hint, Celeste shouldered her purse and left.

* * *

The sidewalk was filled with the late afternoon crowds. Even if she pushed it, Celeste realized that she was going to be late for her volunteer session. 'Today can't get any worse.'

"Ms. Halley?"

She turned and ran smack into Detective McKenzie, who grabbed her shoulders to steady her. "Detective? I'm sorry, for bumping into you, literally. Did you need something?"

"We were supposed to continue our discussion from last night," he said, releasing her. "Is this a bad time?"

She gave a bitter laugh. "Yes, honestly, detective, this is a really bad time. I'm already late for something."

"Is there any way you can cancel?"

She hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was talk to him about the events of the night before. However, why should she risk making the officer suspicious?

"I will need to make a phone call first," Celeste finally said, "if you will give me a moment."

"Sure, Ms. Halley, take your time."

Searching through her purse, Celeste found her phone. She called the hospital and apologized for missing her volunteer shift, stressing that something unexpected arose. When she was finished, she turned back to Jonathan, who was studying her intently.

"You really are a good Samaritan, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, Ms. Halley. Can we grab a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds good, but do you think you could stop calling me Ms. Halley, detective?"

"You would have to stop calling me detective then, Ms. Halley," he replied with a broad smile, "and I doubt that would be appropriate."

She matched his smile. "No, I guess not. Now, about that cup of coffee?"

* * *

Ricco shoved Jonathan's feet off the corner of the desk and sat down in the now vacant spot. "What are you grinning about? Did you see her this afternoon?"

"Who?" Eying his partner warily, Jonathan sat up in the chair and tossed the file he had been reading back on the desk.

"Oh, come on, Mac," Ricco cried, rolling his eyes. "I thought would like this one. That's why I had you interview her."

"You're talking about the witness from last night? That's why you didn't do it yourself!"

"You're finally catching on. Man, I was beginning to wonder about you. How long has it been since you've had a date?"

Jonathan shook his head. "What can I say? It's hard to find a woman as understanding as Nadia."

"You haven't even been trying."

"So that's why you've been playing matchmaker with me and a witness? Which ethical dilemma would you like me to begin with? Or should I begin with departmental regulations?"

"You need to loosen up."

"Not if I want to keep my badge. Now, any leads about our case from last night?"

It was Ricco's turn to shake his head. "The lab tests have shown that all the blood belonged to the deceased or our Samaritan. Since there was no sexual assault, there's no evidence in that arena. Analysis of the crime scene hasn't turned up any hair or fiber that doesn't match the women."

"So much for Locard, huh?"

"Apparently, but how was your interview this afternoon?"

"Not much better. She's still doesn't remember much about last night. I don't think she's going to be of any additional help."

"Don't give up hope just yet, now, Mac. Maybe you should talk to her again."

In spite of himself, Jonathan laughed. "You're horrible."

"You love me for it."

"And you were wondering about me?"

"Ha ha," Ricco said, punching his partner in the shoulder. "Go home, kid. You look like hell. We should have some more results in the morning."

"I'll just finish up some paperwork before I go. Say hi to Nadia for me, though."

"Sure. Night."

Jonathan didn't respond but waved instead, already immersed once more in his paperwork.

* * *

Author's Note: The Locard reference is about the Locard Exchange Principle, one of the basic principles of forensic science. It says that with contact between two items, there will be an exchange. For example, part of a crime scene (ie mud) will transfer to the criminal and to the victim, who will leave material as well (ie hair). 


	4. Chapter 3: Frustrations

Chapter 3: Frustrations

"Malinowski! McKenzie! In my office!"

Jasmine winced as the captain slammed the door behind him. "What the hell did you guys do?"

"Beats me," Jonathan said, rising from his chair. "Ricco, come on. We'd better not keep the man waiting."

Ricco promptly shoved his last bite of doughnut in his mouth. He was trying to straighten his tie, but as usual, it was a lost cause. Jonathan didn't even bother to tell him.

"Take a seat," the captain ordered as they entered his office. "Want to tell me how we missed this?"

Ricco grabbed the newspaper as it hit his chest. He read the main headlines before passing it off. "They were different jurisdictions."

"But you two were assigned to two of the cases, while Rawlings and Johnson had a third one. What? You guys don't talk to each other anymore?"

"There wasn't enough to think there was a pattern," Jonathan said, tossing the paper back on the desk. "Eddie and Jasmine's case was down in the old harbor, while our cases were in Cobble Hill and Adleton. Different geographic locations. We even arrested the mother's boyfriend on the Stevens case, and we haven't heard from the lab on this last one."

"All the victims had the same physical build and were about the same age," the captain countered. "They were all attacked at night with a weapon with a dull blade. Seems to be all of similarities to me."

"Well, hindsight's 20/20, sir."

"I'm going to forget you said that, McKenzie. Now, where are you two on the latest attack?"

"Like Mac said, we haven't heard back from the lab. We do have a witness, but she doesn't remember much other than a tall figure and a lot of blood."

"Interview her again. And don't give up on Michaels. Maybe he's come down enough to actually be useful.

"Now I'm going to call the lab and have the case given priority. For now, all I want you two to work on is this. The mayor's bearing down on the commissioner, who's making my life hell. Catching my drift here, gentlemen?"

Jonathan and Ricco both nodded.

"Good. So, why am I still looking at you? Get back to work."

They had opened the office door as the captain bellowed, "Callum! Johnson! Your turn!"

* * *

The remote dropped from Celeste's suddenly boneless hand. It hit the coffee table before landing on the carpet. Celeste was unaware of the noise or her gasp as she fell back on her couch, her eyes glued to the television.

"Celeste?" Selene called, leaving the bedroom. "Is everything okay?"

"Well, Christine," the news reporter said, "as of now, both the mayor's office and the city police department have not issued any comments on this story. However, as we have shown, there is a pattern to these killings.

"Is there a serial killer lurking in our city? We definitely hope not. Yet, in light of these facts, we must urge citizens to be extra careful."

Selene stepped on the remote, turning the TV off. "Celeste?"

"How could I be so stupid!" She turned her eyes from the blank screen to the cat. "He's not looking for an object, Selene. All this time, he's looking for a person."

"We don't know that for certain."

"They all had the same physical description. They were all about the same age."

"They were killed by different methods," Selene countered, "and some of the cases go too far back. Not everything that happens in the night falls under your domain, Sol."

The woman said nothing. She stood up and walked to her balcony doors. The curtains were drawn back, allowing her a view of the city.

There were times that she hated this city. It held so many bad memories for her. However, deep down, she knew that it was unfair to blame the city for it. It was her fate as Sol. It would follow her wherever, whenever she went.

"Celeste?"

With a sigh, she closed the curtain. "You're right, Selene. Not everything is my fault. But enough of it is."

* * *

"Good morning, Ian," Jonathan greeted, placing a cup of black coffee in front of the other man. "Enjoying your stay?"

"You guys can't keep me here forever. I know my rights!" He reached for the cup with shaking hands. "I didn't do nothing!"

"Sounds like you've got a guilty conscience there, Ian," Ricco remarked. "They say that confession is good for the soul."

"I've already told you that I didn't hurt that girl. You can't pin this on me!"

Jonathan sat down on a corner of the table. "Well, tell us who did hurt her."

"I've told you who hurt her!"

Ricco snorted. "You want us to believe that a monster, complete with black fur and claws, attacked the girl and that the other woman shows up with a stick and starts attacking this creature."

"It wasn't a stick. It was a staff with a sun-like thing on the end," Ian grumbled.

"Ian, man, when are you going to get tiring of telling us this bullshit and tell us what actually happen?"

The junkie glared at Jonathan. "I've been telling you what actually happened!"

The door to the interrogation room opened and the captain popped his head in, giving his detectives a pointed look. Jonathan stood up and left. Ricco followed his partner out of the room, closing the door.

"All right," the captain said, "turn him loose. He's not going to be helpful."

"Could have told you that, Cap," Ricco muttered. "Ole Ian must have been pretty fried last night. You heard him rambling about a monsters and a woman with a stick."

"A staff, Ricco," Jonathan corrected with a smile.

"You two are hilarious. Get him out of here and go reinterview our other witness. I'll be waiting for a report."

The partners watched the captain storm back towards his office. Jonathan opened the interrogation room door and ordered Ian out. The junkie shuffled out, muttering about police harassment.

"Well, Mac, we better get moving." Ricco sighed. "At least we'll be seeing your girlfriend again."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Ricco." Yet, as he went to get his jacket, Jonathan couldn't stop a smile.


	5. Chapter 4: A Picture of the Person

Chapter 4: A Picture of the Person

Ricco glanced around as he exited the car. "Your girlfriend lives in a pretty nice neighborhood, Mac."

The older man chuckled quietly to himself as his partner pointedly ignored him. He knew that he shouldn't keep harassing the kid, but he couldn't help himself. Mac seriously needed to lighten up.

"Well, here we are," Jonathan announced as they stopped in front of a respectable brick complex.

At the entrance, a middle-aged woman was muttering her breath as she juggled several shopping bags. She cursed out loud as her keys hit the step. The profanity increased in volume when the contents of a bag joined the keys.

"Need some help, ma'am?"

The woman turned around, glaring. She snapped her jaw shut to prevent some caustic reply when she noted Ricco's badge. "That would be great, officer."

"Here you go," Jonathan said, handing the woman her keys.

"Are you two just passing by?" When the detectives didn't answer, she arched an eyebrow. "Well?"

"Ma'am, we're really not at liberty to say," Ricco said.

"Well, good luck getting in then." She bent down and began gathering her fallen belongings.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

She looked up at the detectives with a smug smile. "I'm Silvia Johansen, and my husband and I are the building managers here. Unless you know one of the tenants, you will need me to let you in. So why are you here?"

Ricco sighed. "We need to talk to one of your tenants, a woman named Celeste Halley."

"Celeste? Well, I doubt she is here."

"Why's that?" Jonathan asked.

"It's Thursday. She's usually volunteering at the hospital."

Ricco quirked an eyebrow. "Do you usually keep such good tabs on your tenants?"

Mrs. Johansen studied the portly detective for a moment, clearly debating on how to answer the question. "Celeste is special," she finally replied. "She moved here shortly after her aunt died. She didn't have any family left, so I try to keep an eye on her."

"Thank you for your help, Mrs. Johansen," Jonathan said, turning to go.

"Oh, officers, please, if you don't mind, could you help me for just a minute?"

A short while later, Jonathan couldn't believe that he, arms laden with groceries, was following Ricco and Mrs. Johansen to the building managers' apartment.

* * *

"Celeste is one of our most reliable volunteers," Margaret Magee, the volunteer supervisor, said, leading the detectives down another hallway of the hospital. "She's been volunteering since she was in high school. I wish we had more like her. Usually after they finish their community service requirements, we never see them again."

"Has anyone ever had a problem with her?" Ricco asked.

Margaret stopped. "No, never. Why?"

"Just curious," the older detective answered with a shrug.

However, Jonathan had worked with Ricco Malinowski long enough to know that his partner never asked a question just because he was curious. The other detective was gathering more information on their witness. The only witness to the gruesome murder of a fifteen-year-old girl.

"Looks like we're just in time for storytime," Margaret announced as they approached a large window. "The children always look forward to this."

Jonathan stepped forward and looked inside. Several children of various ages were seated on a colorful rug, surrounded by toys. A few were still connected to IVs and some were completely bald. Despite how ill they were, all of the kids were smiling and all of their attention was focused on one person: Celeste Halley.

She was seated in a child's chair with the storybook turned to the eager faces. A small, blonde boy no older than four was at her feet, leaning contentedly against her leg. It was a lovely picture.

He stubbornly pushed the thought aside and waited for Celeste to notice their presence.

* * *

Celeste smiled briefly at the volunteer supervisor as she turned a page in the storybook. "Purple cat, purple cat, what do you see?"

Several of the kids joined her in the words. The book was a favorite, and it was a rare session where it wasn't read. She could probably recite the whole thing from memory herself.

The supervisor tapped the glass discreetly, once again drawing Celeste's attention to the door. Her eyes widened when she noticed the detective standing in the hall. "Hannah, why don't you read for me?" The girl eagerly took Celeste's place.

In the hallway, Celeste glanced from Margaret to the detectives and back. "What's wrong?"

"Ms. Halley, we need to ask you some more questions," Jonathan said.

She studied him for a long moment, clearly debating options in her head. Finally she sighed. "I see. Does this need to be now?"

Ricco nodded. "We'd liked to do this at the station."

"Okay, let me gather my belongings. Maggie, will you tell the kids, if they ask, that I'm sorry and I'll be back in a couple of days?"

"Of course, Celeste, of course," the older woman said. "Do what you need to do. Just stay in touch."

"I will." She turned to the detectives. "The volunteers' room is just down the hall. You can follow me or I will meet you at the main entrance."

"We'll follow you," Ricco said.

Celeste did not seem surprised. She quickly retrieved her bag and followed the detectives to the parking lot. As she got in their unmarked car, she couldn't shake the feeling that this wouldn't be her last run-in with the detectives.

* * *

"And who can verify that you didn't leave the library until closing time?"

It was the third time she had been asked this question. She was trying not to be annoyed by the repetition. However, it was becoming harder.

"Ed Holloman was the staff librarian that night," she replied, hoping that her tone remained even. "He was glaring the whole time I checked out my books because he couldn't lock up and leave until I was out of the building."

Ricco sat down on the edge of the table. "And then you decided to walk home. You know that's not the safest of neighborhoods, especially at night."

"And not for a girl like me?" she asked. "Buses don't run that late and I only live a few blocks away. I've made that walk several times without incident."

Ricco's next question was stopped by Jonathan's entrance. After glance at the younger man, Ricco stood up and left the room. Jonathan sat down across from her, passing her a glass of water.

"Is this where you play good cop?" she asked, taking the glass.

He smiled. "Actually, we're done with questions for now."

"For now? Meaning that there will be more questions in the future?"

"It's an ongoing homicide investigation, Ms. Halley. We may need to talk to you again."

"I see. I will be glad to help." She took a large drink of the water, welcoming the cooling liquid on her dry throat. "So, can I can leave now?"

"Yes. Let me go get your things."

Ricco was waiting for him on the other side of the door. "We're not getting anywhere, Mac."

"I know."

"If we don't find evidence that someone else was in that ally, the captain will start looking at her, despite the press's serial killer theory. And I don't like her for this, Mac."

"Me neither."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"We keep looking for the real monster behind these attacks."


	6. Chapter 5: Creatures of the Night

Chapter 5: Creatures of the Night

"Here, kitty, kitty."

The monster stopped and turned to face the newcomer. Its intended victim used the distraction to put some distance between them. Although she was using the wall for support, she was moving fairly quickly.

"Run," Sol ordered, locking eyes with the girl. "Don't stop. Don't look back."

"Thank you," the girl cried and then complied.

"Thank you," Sol echoed with a small smile. "I don't get to hear that often."

The creature roared as it realized that its preferred prey was getting away. She sent an attack to refocus its attention. It worked.

"Don't worry," she said. "I haven't forgotten about you."

It lunged at her, its bulk making the cat-like creature clumsy. However, what it lacked in grace, it made up for in pure muscle and claws. The girl had been lucky that she had been scratched and not shredded.

Sol, using her attacks, sent it deeper and deeper into the alley. As if it knew that it was being herded, the creature upped the viciousness of its strikes. She was resorting to stronger and stronger attacks to keep it back.

"There's nothing more dangerous than a cornered animal," her father had told her. "An animal will use everything it can to defend itself."

'It's time to end this,' Sol told herself.

The cat thing made another desperate lunge. She nimbly jumped back, evading the move. However, the creature could not avoid the Sun Staff as the blades nearly severed its arm.

Not wasting her advantage, Sol swung the staff again. The other arm was now almost completely useless from the slice to the forearm. She stepped back to put some distance between them.

"Sol Nemesis Nova!"

The creature was reduced to a pile of ashes. She was about to leave when she noticed an odd glare. She knelt in front of the pile. Something was in there.

She brushed through the ashes until a shiny black disc was revealed. It was more gemlike than stone as it reflected the weak light in the alley. She stared at it, wondering where she had seen it before.

Suddenly she was overcome by a convulsive shudder. Clutching the disc and her staff she rose to her feet. She was cursing her luck as she made her way towards the next attack.

* * *

"Jonathan, what are you still doing here?"

He looked up from the file he was reading. "Could ask you the same thing, Jasmine."

She rolled her eyes. She dropped half of the files she was carrying on Jonathan's desk before going to her own. She leaned back in her chair with a weary sigh.

"Christmas come early this year?" he quipped, eying the new stack on his desk hatefully.

"You wish," Jasmine replied. "That's the file on the Cobble Hill case. Happy reviewing."

"Thanks. So what are you working on?"

"Going through the case from the old harbor district. I hate to admit it but they're right. There are enough similarities in these cases to make you wonder if there is a serial working here."

"Just wish we had discovered that and not the media."

Jasmine gave a mirthless laugh. "Amen to that."

They both returned to the work on their desks. For the next couple of hours, only the shifting and turning of paper could be heard. They each made progress but it was slow going.

"Enough of this," Jasmine said with disgust. She tossed the file she had been reading unto Eddie's desk. "It's late and I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Jonathan."

He barely looked up from his desk as he gave an absent wave. "Yeah, Jas, see ya later."

Once again, there was silence. He quickly returned to his work. He lost track of time as he tried to find some clue that could point to the killer. He nearly had a heart attack when the phone rang.

"McKenzie," he growled, irritated by the new distraction.

"Mac, how did I know that you would still be there?"

"Is this a social call, Ricco? Because I'm kinda busy."

"Well, we're about to get busier, my friend."

"Yeah, how's that?"

"Get your ass over to Fredricks Avenue. They just found another one. Teenage girl of average height with dark hair. Looks like she got cut with some kind of dull blade."

"Alive?"

"Would we be involved if she was alive?"

"Shit. I'm on my way."

"Be waiting for you."

Jonathan slammed the phone down and grabbed his coat. Fredricks Avenue was almost outside their jurisdiction. This case could add another to the tally.

"Just what we need," he grumbled as he trotted towards the parking lot.

* * *

Sol watched as more cars arrived at the scene. She had arrived on the rooftop in time to see them place the black bag on the stretcher. The ambulance had left silently, its passenger beyond help.

She had retreated to the roof of a more distant building. It still allowed her to watch the happenings below but greatly decreased the likelihood of anyone noticing her. The growing crowd was too focused on the bloody scene to notice her.

Crouching down at the edge, she wondered why she was lingering. There was nothing she could do here. Again she was too late and someone had died. Given recent events, she would wager it was a dark-haired girl.

Why were the girls being hunted? The victims were too much alike for the attacks to be random attacks of hungry or rampaging monsters. And someone had to be behind the creatures. They were not average city fauna.

"Who are you looking for?" Sol whispered. "Why are you looking?"

She glanced down at the black disc. She couldn't shake the feeling that she had seen this somewhere before. It must have been in some previous life but she couldn't remember.

'Maybe Selene will know,' she thought.

Another glance to the scene below showed that another car had arrived. She froze as the officer, Detective McKenzie, exited it. 'Just prefect,' she thought sourly.

She wouldn't learn anything now. She couldn't even go down in her normal form to have a look as a casual observer. The detective was suspicious enough as it was. Celeste Halley did not need to be found at another crime scene.

Taking a step back, she hoped she was out of sight. She quickly rose to her feet and strode to the off side of the roof. Then, in a flash of orange light, she was gone.

* * *

Jonathan was cursing as he noted the crowd gathered at the scene. He recognized several of the officers that were trying to disperse the ever curious onlookers. The only good thing was that the media had not arrived.

He shut the car off and got out. He caught some movement on a roof out of the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see what he thought was a woman with red hair walk away. A faint flash of light followed.

"Red hair," he murmured, shaking his head. "You're losing it."

"Losing what?"

Jonathan turned and faced his partner. Somehow Ricco looked as bad as Jonathan felt. It made him feel slightly better. "Nothing. So, what's the story?"

"Pretty much what I told you over the phone. A pair of late night joggers found her. Girl was already cold by then."

"Guess that means no witnesses."

Ricco nodded. "No weapon either, at least as far as we have found so far."

"Looks like we're relying on forensics. Hope those lab guys will have some good news for us."

"You're always an optimist." The older detective turned his attention to the scene, watching the yellow tape flutter in the weak breeze. "I have a feeling this is going to get bad, Mac."

"We'd better get to work," Jonathan said, not wanting to tell his partner that he thought he was right.


	7. Chapter 6: Delving Deeper

Chapter 6: Delving Deeper

Selene peered down at the black disc. "What is it?"

"I was hoping that you could tell me," Celeste said, crossing her arms. "I found it in the ashes of the cat monster I fought last night."

"In the ashes?" Selene echoed, looking at Celeste.

The woman nodded. "Does that mean something?"

"I don't know. Maybe. I'll see what I can find out."

"Good. Let me know when you do."

The cat jumped from the coffee table unto Celeste's lap. She peered up at the woman with concerned gold eyes. "We're doing the best we can, Celeste."

"Are we?" Celeste asked, meeting the feline's gaze.

"Yes, we are," Selene said adamantly. "This object may be the link we need to find out who's behind these attacks. Don't give up hope, not yet."

"It's hard."

"Yes, yes, it is. Now, shouldn't you be heading to class?"

Celeste actually smiled. "Nag."

Selene jumped to the floor to allow Celeste to stand. She watched as the woman gathered her belongings. "Celeste, are you having dreams?"

She paused before turning to the cat. "Nothing about this."

"If you do, will you let me know?"

"Sure. Well, I'm off to class. Happy researching."

"Yeah, thanks," Selene grumbled as Celeste left the apartment.

* * *

Jonathan shot his partner an evil look as Ricco dumped a file on his already crowded desk. "What's this?"

"A file regarding our favorite witness, Celeste Halley." Ricco plopped in his chair, facing Jonathan. "I figured that the captain would have us look at her sooner or later. I thought sooner would be better."

"She has a record?" Jonathan asked, picking up the file.

"Not really, just a parking ticket. Which she dutifully paid, I might add."

"So, what's this?"

"Read for yourself."

Jonathan opened the file. It was the file on a double murder from over eight years ago. James Halley and his wife Rebecca were killed in what was believed to be a robbery gone wrong.

"Her parents?"

Ricco nodded. "Pretty grisly stuff, even by our standards."

Jonathan agreed as he scanned the crime scene photos. The murders had been a blood bath. "Was she a suspect?"

"No, she had an alibi. She had been at the library. I guess some habits don't die. Anyway, she arrived home to find the police already there."

"She was what, fourteen or fifteen at the time."

"There about. Apparently she got bounced around the foster system for a few weeks until a great aunt was discovered. She apparently died about a month after Anastasia graduated high school."

"Anastasia?"

"Her first name. She started going by Celeste, her middle name, shortly after her parents died."

"And her parents' murderer was never found."

"Right. This girl has had some pretty rotten luck, but I don't think she's a killer."

"Which is why we have to keep working."

"Eddie and Jasmine find anything yet?"

Jonathan shook his head. "Not that I heard but I haven't asked either."

"Judging by Eddie's face earlier, I'd wager that they're having as much luck as we are."

"Wonderful," Jonathan muttered and resumed reviewing the files on his desk. Ricco quickly followed his example.

* * *

Celeste returned to her apartment right after class. Selene wasn't in the living room as she dropped her stuff by the door. With a sigh, she sat on the couch and propped her feet on the coffee table.

She only had a few hours before sunset and the start of her patrol. Daytime attacks were rare, allowing her some semblance of a normal life. The monsters seem to prefer the cover of darkness.

"How was class?" Selene asked as she jumped unto the arm of the couch.

Celeste shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Did you find out anything about that disc?"

"Nothing," the cat admitted. "I've been working on it all day. I've checked every resource I have. And I found nothing."

Celeste sat up. "You can't find nothing, Selene. You said so yourself: this could be the link we need to find out who's behind the attacks."

"I know that, Celeste, but I'm telling you that I can't find anything."

"Then you'll have to look harder."

"Where? Where would like me to look?"

"I don't know!" Celeste cried, rising to her feet to begin pacing. "There has to be somewhere else you can look!"

"Well, I'm open to suggestions!"

Celeste stumped off into the kitchen. She banged and slammed everything she could as she set the kettle to boil for a cup of much needed tea. But it gave her little satisfaction.

Selene had to be wrong. There had to be somewhere else to look. The disc was a link and they couldn't give up on figuring out what it was or what it meant. They couldn't give up so soon.

Not if they wanted to stop the attacks.

The kettle soon whistled. She poured the hot liquid into a mug. She was dunking her teabag when Selene walked into the kitchen.

"Can we talk?" the cat asked. "Civilly, at least?"

"We can try."

The cat jumped onto a stool. "I told you that I have exhausted all the resources I have here, but that doesn't mean that we are totally out of options."

"Meaning what?"

"There are people we can ask."

"Which people?"

Selene glared. "You know who, Celeste."

"No way," she replied, shaking her head. "I won't do it. You ask."

"You know I can't. It has to be you or nothing. Is your pride worth that?"

Celeste said nothing. She carried her mug into the living room. She stopped at the balcony doors, looking out at the city she had protected so long.

"I thought you were serious about stopping these attacks, Sol."

Celeste gripped the mug tighter. "I am."

"Then you are going to have to do this."

She knew that Selene was right. They needed to know about this black disc if they were going to have any hope of stopping the attacks. The lives she protected were worth more than her pride.

"I'll leave tomorrow," Celeste finally said. "I'll patrol tonight and leave in the morning."

"You're doing the right thing, Celeste."

Celeste, however, still had some doubts.


	8. Chapter 7:Welcomed and Unwelcomed Things

Chapter 7: Welcomed and Unwelcomed Things

It was Tenou Haruka who opened the door. She gave the American a piercing look as she stood in the doorway. "What do you want?"

"I'm here to see Meiou-san," Celeste replied.

"Really?" Haruka said, not budging.

"Please, I need to see her. I need her help."

That admission seemed to surprise the blonde. She studied the American for a long moment. "Wait here."

Celeste was grateful that the door wasn't exactly slammed in her face. She studied the door as she waited. She fought the urge to rock on her feet.

The door soon opened. Setsuna had a coat in her hand as she stepped out of the door. Someone spoke from inside and she leaned back in to reply. She quickly shut the door and faced Celeste.

"Thank you for seeing me, Meiou-san," Celeste said, bowing.

Setsuna returned the bow. "I am always happy to see you. But this is not a social visit, I think."

"No, it is not," Celeste admitted.

Setsuna put on her coat and guided Celeste away from the residence. "Let's go for a walk. We won't be able to speak privately here."

They walked for quite a while in silence. Celeste doubted that Setsuna wanted to have their conversation on a public sidewalk. The Japanese woman led them to a park, quickly finding them a bench in a relatively deserted area.

"What brings you here?" Setsuna asked in English.

Celeste pulled something out of her pocket and placed in the other woman's hand. "I was hoping if you can tell me something about this."

"It's pretty," she murmured, studying it for a moment. She glanced up at Celeste. "Where did you get this?"

"From the ashes of a cat creature I defeated over a day ago."

"What are you not telling me?"

Celeste sighed and leaned back. "There has been a string of attacks in the city. Teenage girls of average height and dark hair are being attacked and sometimes killed. I have encountered several creatures of different kinds, but they were all too stupid for this kind of planning."

"Someone is searching for a specific person or thing."

"Exactly. But the only thing I have that may help me is that black disc. Selene was unable to find out anything about it. I'm hoping you can."

Setsuna studied the disc, running a fingertip over the glossy surface. "I know how difficult it is for you to ask me for help, so the situation must be looking quite bleak. But I am able to help somewhat."

"Really?"

"Yes. Watch."

She ran a fingertip in a deliberate pattern over the surface. The disc suddenly flared with black light. Celeste gasped as she peered closer.

"Not too close," Setsuna warned.

Celeste pulled her head back. Setsuna traced another pattern. The light vanished and the disc resumed its normal form.

"What did you do?" Celeste demanded.

"There is nothing special about this disc," Setsuna said, "in and of itself. It has been infused with dark energy. That's not a common ability."

"Why fill it with dark energy?"

"The monsters are unnatural. There would be a tendency for them to fall apart. By placing a source of dark energy in the creatures, they would last a little longer."

"Wonderful, monster preservative."

"Exactly. You are making your enemy change his tactics. Things are not going as he planned."

"You think."

Setsuna shrugged. "You have not found one of these before. I imagine that the creatures are becoming more difficult to defeat."

"Can you tell me anything else? Can I use this to track this guy down?"

"No," she said reluctantly, "on both." She placed the disc in Celeste's hand. "But don't become discouraged."

Setsuna rose to her feet. She took a step away from the bench before turning to Celeste. "That disc still contains quite a bit of dark energy. I would not hold onto it for very long. It could have unpleasant effects."

"Thanks for the warning."

"I know we have our issues, Celeste. And I know what it was hard for you to come here, especially to ask for help. Please, if you need my help again, all you have to do is ask."

The Guardian of Time turned and walked away. Celeste watched her until she vanished from sight. Then she stared down at the disc in her hand.

She had gotten some answers. But not the answers she was hoping for. She still didn't have a way to find the person behind the attacks.

She stood up and headed to a more deserted part of the park. Lingering in Japan any longer would not provide any additional benefit. In a flash of orange light, she disappeared.


	9. Chapter 8: Dreamers

Chapter 8: Dreamers

Selene was peering so close at the black disc, her nose almost touching it. She had been studying as Celeste recounted the events of Japan. It took the cat several moments to realize that Celeste had stopped speaking.

"I wonder why we didn't notice it ourselves," Celeste said.

"Well, she's has been around for a while," Selene replied, finally tearing her gaze away from the disc.

"I'm not exactly new at this myself."

Selene sighed. Setsuna would always be a sore spot for Celeste, at least in this lifetime. But given what had happened to her, the cat could understand her grudge. She couldn't bring herself to tell Celeste to get over it as she often wanted to.

"I'm just saying that she has some knowledge that we don't have," the cat said, "even with your vast experience."

Celeste gave an unladylike snort. She pocketed the disc and walked over to the couch. "Vast experience?" she asked as she plopped down on the cushions. "Is that what I have?"

The cat paused, wondering how to answer the question.

"Selene, anything happen while I was gone?"

"The police left a message, looking for you. It appears that they want to speak to you again."

"Damn. I was hoping that they would decide that I was a traumatized victim and not of any more use." She suddenly sat up. "Selene, have there been any attacks?"

"You weren't gone that long, Celeste."

"Thank God for small mercies."

The cat studied her charge. The redhead had her eyes closed, allowing Selene her observation. Selene doubted that she had rested while she was in Tokyo. With sunset in a few hours, she wouldn't have time for much rest.

But a few hours were better than none at all. Celeste's even breathing told her that the woman had finally surrendered to her exhaustion. On cat feet, Selene left the room.

For the first time in years, Celeste dreamed as Sol.

* * *

"And how many cups does that make for you today?" Ricco asked, sitting down at his desk. His partner's desk was cluttered with several disposable coffee cups in between stacks of old case files and notepads.

"Don't know. Lost count," Jonathan replied, not looking up from his files.

"After what?" Ricco persisted.

"Five. Six. Really, lost count."

"And do you plan to sleep anytime this week?"

"Chirst!" Jonathan cried, finally looking up to glare at his partner. "When did you decide to become my father?"

"You can't keep this up," Ricco said, his tone almost gentle. "You've been burning the candle at both ends and you're starting to look like hell, kid."

"I feel like it, too," Jonathan admitted. He rubbed his eyes, hoping to get them to focus. "There's just so much work to do. I want to catch this guy."

"So do I. And that goes for the captain, Eddie, Jasmine, and about every cop in this city. But you can't do the work dead on your feet. You can't help anyone in that shape."

Jonathan kept rubbing his eyes and didn't argue back. That let Ricco know that Jonathan had realized that he was at least partially right. "What do you think I should do?"

Ricco let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. "Go home. Get a few hours of sleep. And for God's sake, take a shower."

He was rewarded with a one finger salute but the younger man was smiling. "Don't worry about dinner. Nadia's bringing us something."

"Thanks," Jonathan said quietly, leaning forward as he got out of his chair. As he shrugged on his coat, he said more loudly, "See ya later."

* * *

She was so tired.

It went beyond fatigue. It was more than exhaustion. She was fighting darkness on more than one front.

She couldn't surrender. Rising from her knees, she summoned strength she didn't know she had. She didn't even sway as she stood on her feet.

"You're not one to go down easy, are you?" her foe asked with a sneer.

Her reply was to reform her staff.

"Very well, your move. After all, ladies first."

* * *

He smiled as he countered her move effectively. He could see the surprise in her eyes although her expression remained carefully neutral. The pause only lasted a moment before she whirled to attack again.

They kept at it, exchanging blows. He knew that she was holding back, fighting with far less strength than sparing should warrant. It wounded his pride, but that was the only thing wounded.

"You're getting better," she said as she stepped back to eye him.

He smirked. "Have you reconsidered my offer?"

She struck. He was flat on his back, gazing at the sky, in the blink of an eye. He fought to get air back into his lungs. He struggled to comprehend what had happened. It had all been too quick.

She leaned over him, her head blocking out the sun. "You're getting better but you still have some things to learn."

She left him lying there. He sat up and found the courtyard empty. She was right, he realized glumly. He still had some things to learn.

* * *

Celeste awoke just before sunset. The city was bathed in golden light. It looked deceptively peaceful.

She quickly washed her face, trying to throw off the lingering effects of jet lag. Feeling slightly livelier, she went into the kitchen for a quick bite to eat. She was almost finished when Selene wandered in.

"Heading out for patrol?" the cat asked.

Celeste nodded. "I won't be back until dawn. I'll destroy the black disc while I'm gone."

"I think that's a good idea, but be careful."

"I will." Celeste pulled out her transformation pen and headed toward the balcony. "Don't wait up."

But they both knew she would.


	10. Chapter 9: Glimpses

Chapter 9: Glimpses 

As much as he hated to admit it, Ricco had been right. He had needed the shower and the nap. He actually felt human as he sat down at his desk.

He noticed that the disposable coffee cups that once littered his desk were gone. A closer looker revealed that his files were in something resembling order. He wondered who he had to thank for that as he grabbed a new case file.

"Hey, you're back."

He looked up to see Jasmine at his desk, wearing a big smile. She was holding three cups of coffee. "You want a cup?"

"Wasn't it for someone else?"

"Well, yeah," she replied with an evil smile, "but Eddie can fend for himself. It would be good for him actually."

Jonathan eagerly accepted the cup and placed the second on Ricco's desk. "Where's Ricco?"

Jasmine leaned against her desk. "In the break room with Nadia. She brought enough food to feed an army. Not that I'm complaining."

She took a sip of her coffee as her eyes roamed over his desk. "How's it going?"

"Slow," Jonathan admitted. "Other than the physical appearance and age of most of the victims, there's nothing tying these murders together. Aside from the lack of physical evidence."

"Eddie and I are still receiving cases. The cases are now including assaults that fit the same victim profile and general area of the city."

"How did we miss this, Jasmine?"

She shrugged. "Wish I knew. And we have the usual crackpots calling in tips. If only we could get a solid lead, we could get this guy."

Ricco appeared in the doorway. "Hey, you guys gonna eat or what?"

Jonathan glanced at the open file on his desk. Apparently his partner noticed the look as well. The beefy detective slammed the file closed. "You don't want me to have to send Nadia in here after you."

"Okay, I guess it can wait a few minutes." With that he left the closed file on Sofia Martinez on his desk.

* * *

Sol studied the disc she held in her gloved hand. Pluto had warned her not to keep it long. Destruction seemed the best method. 

"Sol Celestial Wind!"

She wasn't surprised that her weakest attack had failed. If the disc held enough dark energy to hold the creatures together, it would take more power to destroy it. She sat the disc down and took a few steps back.

"Sol Corona Flare!"

The disc cracked, releasing a flare of black light. She stepped forward to examine it. When she touched it, it released another flare.

'One more time,' she thought, stepping back. "Sol Corona Flare!"

The disc glowed red. A few more cracks appeared, releasing smaller flares of light. Finally, it exploded.

She didn't have time to enjoy her success. Sol could hear female screams. She quickly formed her staff.

Duty called.

* * *

She pulled her jacket tighter around her as she began to jog. She hated this part of town. It was worse even after dark.

A low whistle increased her pace. "What's the hurry, mama? Don't ya got time for play?"

She now ran. She was relieved when she didn't hear anyone behind her. In a few short minutes, she would be home.

She was so focused on her destination that she didn't see the creature lumber out of an alley.

* * *

The girl screamed when Sol suddenly landed between her and the monster. However, Sol didn't risk a glance at the girl. She kept her attention on the creature. 

Green liquid dripped from its maw. Unlike its predecessors, she couldn't make out what it had once been. However, it was bulging with muscle and armed with claws and fangs.

With a roar, it lunged. Sol sliced into its arm. She pressed the shaft of the staff across its chest and shoved. The creature fell back but not far enough for Sol's liking.

She kept attacking. The creature grudgingly moved back. Soon there was some distance between it and the girl.

Out of the corner, Sol saw the girl run away. This one was quick. She didn't need to be told to run.

The Guardian took a step back. She raised the Sun Staff high above her head. "Sol Nemesis Nova!"

She bit back an oath as the creature dodged the attack. It jumped to a fire escape and then at her. Sol dropped to her knees and thrust the staff above her.

The blades caught the creature at the bases of its throat. She struggled to hang onto the staff as it ripped through the creature. It fell with a heavy thud behind her.

She rose to her feet. She turned in time to see its dying twitches. However, she couldn't leave things to chance.

"Sol Nemesis Nova!"

The creature was reduced to a pile of ash. She searched through the ashes. Sure enough there was another disc. A couple of attacks destroyed it.

She didn't notice the minute shard that embedded itself in her skin. Nor did she notice the figure watching her from a nearby roof. It was far from happy at her success.


End file.
